


#weloveyouCalum

by Malum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hiding Medical Issues, Malum if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum can't control the days but he knows their getting worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#weloveyouCalum

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains medical problems such as states where the victim falls into a submissive state. Also contains something similar to fainting.   
> Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it. If you didn't tell me what you didn't like about it.

Some days were fine for Calum. He could get through the whole day in a good mood but some days he couldn’t. No one could explain why, they just assumed he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning.   
Michael had experienced the days the most due to being friends with Calum longest but they still scared him every time. He hated seeing Calum fall into a state where he became clingy and mute, almost as if he was afraid he was going to mess something up. It was heartbreaking to see and certainly surprising to anyone who didn’t know them.   
When Luke first saw Calum have a day like that he was horrified, how could someone fall into a state like that? He hadn’t know what to do so he had just tried to hug Calum and it caused the boy to cry. Since that he could always avoid Calum on a day like that. He hated seeing them because Calum was so out of it on days like that. You could tell the boy to kill himself on a day like that and he would do it.   
When Ashton first saw Calum have a day like that he was angry. He was angry because he hated that Calum would fall into a state like that. He knew it wasn’t fair to the boy, to have to feel something eating at you until it took over a part of your life. He would always try to help Calum but on those days he would cling to Michael as if his life depended. It still broke Ashton’s heart to see that but he would never avoid Calum on a day like that. He would still try to help him because Calum was someone he loved.   
On a day like that for Calum it was terrifying. He felt that everything was spinning out of control and like he was going to choke. He hated them, he would always cling to Michael because Michael handled it the best. Luke tried to avoid him, which did hurt but he would never say anything about it. As far as the others knew he didn’t remember days like that but he did. He just never wanted to talk about them, it wasn’t that it could cause something bad to happen he just didn’t like to talk about them. It was stressful and he knew it was technically considered a medical condition. He just lived by the motto that it was his to discuss when he felt like it. He absoutly hated to be around Ashton during a day like that. It always made Ashton furious and Calum hated to be the cause of Ashton being mad. For Calum Ashton was like the sun, he needed something to revolve around and he chose Ashton. Calum always stick to Michael on days like this Michael was someone that he could trust and Michael knew Mali-Koa the best, and she was the ones who normally kept up with the amount of days like that.   
He knew the amount of bad days he had were going up and he knew it was getting harder to explain what was off on days like that. He felt bad, he really did but he didn’t know what to do about it. He couldn’t go to the doctor or his Mum because he didn’t want to worry his Mum and he knew that they couldn’t give him any medicine for it. They had tried putting him on antidepressants once but had to take him off because it made him really numb and didn’t change the days.   
The first time he had a drop attack he didn’t know what had happened. One second he had been walking to the bus the next he woke up on the ground. He didn’t remember what had happened, or what caused it. He just knew to not say anything until he could go to the doctor’s next. He didn’t want to stress anyone out or to make anyone mad. It was bad enough that everyone had to deal with his bad days but he was getting better at keeping to himself on days like that. But the random passing out he knew could be a problem but he wasn’t injured so he ignored it. It wasn’t until he had one on stage that the others knew about it.   
When Michael first saw it he was terrified, his best friend just passed out while playing the guitar. Dropping his guitar he rushed to Calum’s side. The Dark haired boy was laying face up on the floor. Michael felt for a pulse, he didn’t remember seeing Calum taking anything so he didn’t think Calum overdosed on anything. Tears started to drip from his eyes, why wasn’t Calum waking up. He needed to wake up, damn it.   
“Come on man, wake up” he started to mutter shaking Calum. Where the hell was the paramedic’s? Couldn’t they do something? Why wasn’t the show stopping? Why wasn’t someone else concerned? Michael started to sob pulling his limp best friend into his arms, he didn’t know what to do. He just wanted Calum to wake up damn it.  
He started to scream when he felt someone try to pull him away from Calum. He didn’t want to leave him but Luke was whispering in his ear to let the medic’s take him. He felt like his throat was closing in pure panic he couldn’t help but feel like he was losing Calum.   
When Luke noticed he didn’t have time to worry about Calum. Sure he cared but Michael was keeping the paramedics from checking Calum over. Honestly Luke just expected Calum to have passed out from dehydration or something. Luke didn’t know, he just knew that Michael needed to let go.   
Ashton saw it right off but he froze. He couldn’t move, he could only imagine the worst. What if his best friend had something severally wrong with him? What caused this? By the time Ashton managed to get off his drums the paramedic’s had already taken Calum away and Luke was trying to get Michael off the stage. Ashton took time to address the crowd before just picking up Michael and carrying him off stage. He let him down off the stage but he still made sure to keep a hold on Michael for his own sake. He needed to stay strong and someone needed to have a level head about this. Luke was more concerned abut Michael and well Michael was a mess. Ashton could see why, Michael grew up with Calum and the two went to each other when ever something was wrong.  
When the paramedics brought the boys back to see Calum, the paramedic was clearly confused and it terrified Ashton. He wanted to know Calum was alright.   
The paramedic started explaining and Michael felt like he lungs were being crushed. They didn’t know what was wrong with Calum and he was being sent to the hospital. Nothing could stop the tears from falling and even though they didn’t think it was anything serious he still couldn’t stop crying. Calum didn’t deserve any of this, Calum always tried to happy no matter what.  
At the hospital was when Calum woke up. No one was in the room except for a nurse who just looked worried. He knew it was because she was reading his medical background. His was certainly complicated to say the least, he had a few things going on that medicine wouldn’t help and he knew what ever had happened wasn’t good for him to end up here. He knew they had been playing a show but that’s all he knew.   
While the doctor tried to explain what he though had happened to Calum, Calum started to freak out. This was a public event that people saw happen, their was no easy way to explain this without making someone look bad. The only thing he could go with would be the truth but that would meet telling everyone about his medical stuff. He tried to keep people from knowing that just because they always treated him different.   
While Everything was being expalined to the others, Michael called Mali-Koa to tell her what had happened. Ashton had wanted to do it but Michael wouldn’t let him. He promised Mali-Koa he would look out for her brother and he didn’t do it. He could have just injured his best friend by being that stupid.   
Mali-Koa could explain it too him though, when Calum was younger he would always have drop attacks but never remember them. It circulated around him getting too tired and being too stressed caused his brain to have moments where it would go into catch up mode and tell the body to sleep. Nothing could be done for it, it just meant that Calum was overworking himself and the amount that it helped Michael was ridiculous. He shouldn’t have been that happy about the fact that Calum was having episode where he passed out but it wasn’t too serious. It wouldn’t kill him it would just keep him from doing some things.   
When Calum was released by the hospital it was as long as he promised to not play so hard and to sleep for longer time periods. Calum went home to a bus full of crew and band members who were all worried about him. Even #WeloveyouCalum was trending and Calum took a risk. He tweeted about his medical problems, did he regret to sometimes. Certainly but that was mainly when people started to worry about hurting but in the long run it helped. It certainly made the band closer or at lease Michael and Calum closer to the point where if you found one you found the other.


End file.
